faerunfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Catégorie:Compagnons du Castel
thumb|366px|Les Compagnons du Castel Les Compagons du Castel est le nom non-officiel du groupe d'aventuriers qui a repris et défendus Castel Mithral. Le groupe est composé du Roi Bruenor Marteaudeguerre, de Drizzt Do'Urden et sa panthère Guenhwyvar, de Cattie-Brie, de Wulfgar et Régis. Ivan et Pikel Larmoire was also usually included as members due to their extensive help in defending Mithral Hall from Obould Many-Arrows, as was Thibbledorf Pwent, Bruenor's bodygard. As of 1372 DR, Bruenor, having discovered that what he thought was Gauntlgrym was actually the ruins of Baffenburg, is leading the political overtures with the kingdom of Many-Arrows. Wulfgar has left the group, returning to Icewind Dale to rejoin the Elk Tribe. Cattie-brie has given up the life of the warrior and embraced tutelage in the Art. In 1385 DR during the time of the Spellplague, the time in which the book The Ghost King is placed, Catti-brie was struck by Blue Fire during her meditations and got caught between two planes of existence: the Shadowfell and the Prime Material Plane. Drizzt took her to Mithral Hall where eventually Bruenor and Drizzt took her to Cadderly with the help of Jarlaxle through a disguised Athrogate. Drizzt, Bruenor, Jarlaxle and Athrogate teamed up and helped her get to the Spirit Soaring. Once they arrived, they faced the threat of a dracolich the Ghost King which was, in fact, a manifestation of the dragon Hephaestus, combined with an illithid and Crenshinibon, the Crystal Shard. Finding the dracolich too powerful, Cadderly sacrificed himself to ward the Ghost King away from the Prime Material Plane forever, but was never fully able to help Catti-brie. Catti-brie eventually died days later in Mithral Hall. With one last goodbye to Drizzt, Mielikki took her away to a private heaven that had been prepared for her, along with Regis, who was similarly sick from trying to save her with his charmed gem, to spend the rest of eternity dancing, completely happy...but alone. Drizzt is slated to be travelling to Luskan in the near future. One of the most memorable accomplishments of the Companions has been immortalized in Garumn's Gorge. A statue of Bruenor riding the dragon Shimmergloom to it's death was sculpted just in time for the signing of the Treaty of Garumn's Gorge. History Drizzt emerged from Menzobreranzan,and not long after finds a young Cattie-brie on Kelvin's Cairn, with whom he strikes a quick friendship. Cattie-brie, though, hides her frequent meetings from her adopted dwarf father, Bruenor, who later finds out anyway. At first Bruenor is mistrustful of the drow, but the two eventually form a tight friendship in Icewind Dale. Later, during the barbarian invasion of Ten-Towns, a young lad, Wulfgar, attempts to attack Bruenor, but fails, and instead of ending his life, the dwarf king spares him in return for a five-year service. Following the crafting of Aegis-fang, Bruenor introduces Wulfgar to Drizzt as a teacher, who is horrified and angered of the idea. The skilled, able-bodied Drizzt quickly teaches Wulfgar humility and likewise they strike a strong firendship. Regis meets Drizzt at either a later or prior date, but while at first fleeing from the dark elf, quickly learns to see Drizzt for who he is and ignores the color and subsequent heritage of his skin. de:Helden der Halle Vidéo Réalisée par des amateurs, cette vidéo est inspirée de la trilogie du Val Bise. Plus particulièrement des Torrents d'Argent, livre où apparait pour la première fois Artémis Entreri, ennemi juré de Drizzt. L'histoire reste inspirée ! les auteurs ont donc pris quelques libertés, pour notre plus grand bonheur, en faisant notament apparaître Jarlaxle et ses mercenaires. 314px|center Catégorie:Personnages Célèbres